shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Pheras of Stormwind
Description The vaguely feminine form is completely clothed in plates of saronite and titanium, her shield strapped to her back and a small array of weapons attached to her belt. Once the greathelm is pulled from her head, she runs a hand through her sweaty gray locks, pulling at the knots that keep her hair in disarray. The human woman is young, likely little more than 20 winters old, but her hair is the steely gray of an elderly matron. She is not a great beauty, small white scars marring her face in places, but her stance doesn't suggest that she is self-conscious in almost anyway. In fact, her stance suggests violence and a capacity for shrugging off damage that would make many of Azeroth's finest stagger. History Early Life Born in the valleys of the mountains just north of Stormwind, Pheras was the third child and sole daughter of a miner and his wife. He worked in the mines to produce the ores to outfit the armies of Stormwind, at least until the capital fell. His daughter was born during that dark time, just before the Grand Alliance swept south and pushed to the Dark Portal. Within a year of her birth, Pheras' brothers and mother were captured and killed by the orcs marauding through the foothills, hunting for human survivors. She was raised by her father in the small mining community, where she learned to prospect for ore and she built her strength working alongside her father. He taught her how to fight with both pick and fist, for he feared for her safety in the rough male world of miners, most of whom were too long from their families and anything resembling women. Pheras only needed to prove herself twice in that regard before the miners warned newcomers not to get too friendly with the prospector's daughter. The first time she only knocked out a fellow who had groped her repeatedly until she lost her temper. The second time, a man cornered her in the tunnels and tried to rape her. His body was found the next day with a pick in his eye, but Pheras had already fled, climbing down the steep ravines and cliffs to Northshire. She was 14 and the Third War had just begun. Pheras spent the Third War studying in Stormwind. One of the mages there taught her how to read and write in Common and she voraciously moved from book to book in the Stormwind Library until she was barred from texts that were deemed "unfit" for a low-born girl to be perusing. She worked in the smithy in the Dwarven District, learning the craft of blacksmithing at the feet of Therium Deepforge. She also began training as warrior, practicing in the mail that she made and with the weapons she used. Almost none of her time was spent on anything other than becoming better at her crafts and at her training and reading. She spent 4 years as a virtual recluse while in one of the largest cities of the world. After the Third War After news arrived that the Horde and Alliance had a tentative truce and that the threat of the Burning Legion had subsided, Pheras kept at work, hoping that her skills as a smith would be able to help her kingdom in the years of peace. It was only when word spread that Northshire was threatened both by the Defias and by kobolds that Pheras went back to the place where she first sheltered after fleeing her first home. This started a temultuous year for her. She became more seasoned in battle than she ever could have imagined before and her crafts improved as she encountered rarer ores like mithril and thorium. She struck blows against the Scourge in the former kingdom of Lordaeron and battled the minions of all of the tiers of Blackrock Spire. At first she was hesitant to enter battle, preferring to use tactics and skill to fell her enemies, but soon enough she gave into battle fury and descended on her foes with a blade in each hand, often axes as she had become a master axesmith. Once she began to work more cooperatively with her allies, Pheras learned more caution and became more concerned with pulling enemies off her more fragile friends, keeping their undivided attention focused on her whirling axes and devastating strikes. During this time, Pheras was present when the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj were opened and the Scarab Army descended on Kalimdor and she fought amongst the heroes who tried to push the Scourge back from their invasion when Naxxramas first appeared over Stratholme. Pheras rarely dealt with the openly aggressive actions of the Horde during these times, though she did work with the Stormpike Guard to push back the Frostwolf Clan. These were only the first in a series of events that would shake the realms of the Alliance. Her connection to the Alliance military (she had become a Sergeant during this time) meant that Pheras had inklings about a push towards the Blasted Lands, but she never expected the next phase of her journey. The Dark Portal Reopens Pheras was again present when momentous events occurred, aiding in battling back the hordes of demons that poured from the Dark Portal when it first re-opened.She ventured through the breach and explored the breadth of Outland, though she often found doing little things for the scattered people in that wracked land more rewarding than marching against the likes of Illidan, Kael'thas and Vashj. She became a champion of the Netherwing, working with the blue dragonflight in Netherstorm to understand these strange new dragons and finally working with the dragons themselves to keep their hatchlings out of the hands of the Dragonmaw clan. The Sha'tari Skyguard and Shattered Sun Offensive were also aided by her, though again she left the storming of the Sunwell to others. The Order of the Nightsabre Pheras found herself in a position of trust for all of the Alliance and soon earned the title of Ambassador. Due to some concerns, primarily within the human and dwarven realms, it was decided that the Eastern Kingdoms needed some more representation within a primarily Kaldorei military organization known as the Order of the Nightsabre.Their concerns were primarily that the zealous nature of the Order could easily lead them away from the goals of the Alliance, which were starting to align with the Horde and the newly formed Argent Crusade. Pheras was asked to petition to join the Nightsabres and to liase between them and the high level generals of the Alliance. This was not a secretive mission, as these concerns were fairly bluntly put forward to Commander Aktarin Shadowsong when Pheras asked to join. Thus, Pheras was present when the Feralas Stronghold of the Order was magically sealed and was amongst the first of the Order to step foot on Northrend's soil. In the end, the Alliance and the Nightsabres have come to a similar stance, though this was mostly due to the actions of the Horde at both the Wrathgate and Mord'Rethar, turning the Alliance firmly against the Horde despite the pleas of the Argent Crusade to unite to crush the Scourge. This has made Pheras' job easier, but she not-so-secretly agrees with the Argent Crusade.She has always been a firm believer that the Horde and Alliance could easily work out their differences if their leadership could get past their pettiness. When questioned about her "treasonous" attitude, Pheras is generally adamant that she has just as much reason to hate the Horde as any member of the Alliance forces but she wants to look to a brighter future, not more blood and death. Her belief in the Argent Crusade was shaken by the construction of the Argent Tournament Arena and the trials put forth by Tirion Fordring. Pheras believed in the usefulness of the trials, but she thought that Fordring was foolish in building the tournament on Icecrown Glacier, where any who are slain during the tournament can be raised by the Lich King if the Crusade isn't careful. The resurrection of the Black Knight affected her more than she'd like to admit, since it showed that the Crusade was not being careful about the graves of the fallen. Pheras was heartened by the recent success of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade in smashing through the front gates of Icecrown Citadel. She has accompanied the other Nightsabres in smashing through the Scourge armies barring them from the citadel, aiding in the destruction of Lord Marrowgar and Lady Deathwhisper. Pheras was upset to find the Horde battling the Alliance on the ramparts of the citadel, but she put the situation in perspective and assumed that the Horde attacked the Alliance, which was obvious by the subsequent attack by the Ogrim's Hammer. Unfortunately the resurrected Saurfang the Younger has stymied the progress of the Nightsabres, but they're sure of their victory against this agent of the Scourge. Personal Life Pheras has almost no personal life. She claims she doesn't have the time, but she's found lounging in the Nightsabres' hall in Northrend enough that most know that for the lie that it is.Her life has recently become more complicated as she took on a squire of the Argent Crusade named Daltyn, who she often keeps busy sharpening weapons and polishing the piles of armour that she has accumulated over the last few years. To be honest, she's not really the best example for the lad. She did buy him a pony though, since it was upsetting to go hunting in Winterspring and watch the lad chase her horse for miles. He's a trustworthy lad, since he rarely skims money from the top of the coinage that Pheras puts in the bank. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior